Jakup Mato
Jakup (Halil) Mato Prof. Dr. lindi më 16 shtator 1934 në Fterra të rrethit të Sarandës, vdiq më 30 gusht 2005 në Tiranë. Jeta Shkollen fillore e mbaroi ne Fterrë. Shkollën shtatëvjeçare dhe të mesme e kreu në Gjirokastër. Mësues e drejtor shkolle në Kuçi i Kurveleshit të Vlorës. Pas përfundimit të studimeve të larta në Universitetin e Tiranës prane Fakultetit Histori-Filologji 1959, punoi në Institutin e Studimeve Pedagogjike. Me pas punoi ne Ministrinë e Arsimit dhe të Kulturës,(sot Ministria e Arsimit dhe Shkencës) në fillim si specialist i letersisë, pastaj kryeredaktor i gazetës "Mësuesi" dhe drejtor i arteve 1970. Prof.Dr. Jakup Mato ka kryer detyra që lidheshin me artet. Midis të tjerave ka qenë drejtor i Institutit të Lartë të Arteve (sot: Akademia e Arteve) punonjës shkencor, dy herë drejtor i Qendrës për Studimin të Arteve të Akademisë së Shkencave. Për shumë vite ka dhënë leksionet e estetikës në Universitetin e Tiranës dhe në Institutin e Lartë të Arteve. Anëtar i bordit të Enciklopedisë së Artit Shqiptar . Sekretar shkencor i redaksisë së artit dhe kulturës të Fjalori enciklopedik shqiptar(botimi i ri-2008) Krijimtaria Që në vitet gjashtëdhjetë ka botuar një numër të madh artikujsh shkencorë e kritikë dhe ka mbajtur dhe botuar një sërë kumtesash për letërsinë dhe artet. Libra Ka botuar mongrafitë: *"Risi të letersisë shqipe", 1983 *"Paradokset e satirës dhe të humorit", Toena 2000 ISBN 99927-1-267-8 / 9992712678 *"Imazhe, kode, kumte",http://jakup-halil-mato.blogieren.de/Erstes-Blog-b1/Willkommen-b1-p1.htm#comments Botim i Akademise se Shkencave 2001 ISBN 99927-761-8-8 / 9992776188 *"Rrjedhave të artit paraprofesionist", Botim i Akademise se Shkencave 2004 ISBN 99943-614-2-2 *"Poetika e dramaturgjisë dhe mendimi estetik", Botim i Akademisë së Shkencave 2005 99943-763-330-2-2 Artikuj * Mato, Jakup „Shënime mbi vëllimin me tregime.’Era e tokës’“ Zëri i rinisë 13 gusht 1966 * Mato, Jakup „Shënime mbi vëllimin me tregime. ’Një pushkë më shumë’“ Nentori Nr 9 1967 f 128–139 (Edhe tek „Artikuj dhe studime per letërsinë e sotme shqipe“. V II Tiranë 1974 335–374) * "Për një pasqyrim më të thellë dhe më të gjerë të dukurive tipike '' Nëntori, 1969, Nr. 9, S. 147–159. * Prozë e shkurtër, probleme të mëdha . Drita (gazetë), 1967, 5. Mars * Mato, Jakup „Kronikë në gur dhe disa tendenca të romanit tonë“ tek Nëntori Nr 7 1972 f 28–39 * 654. Mato, Jakup. Ansambli Shtetëror i Këngëve dhe i Valleve Popullore shqiptare në Suedi e Norvegji .-Shqiptarja e re, 1976, nr.5, f.32-33. * 655. Mato, Jakup. Sukses i madh i artit tonë në vendet skandinave /Aktivitet i Ansamblit të Këngëve dhe Valleve Popullore/ .-Zëri i popullit, 1976, 12 shtator. * Mato, Jakup “Poetika e komikes (Vlera ideoestetike të humorit e të satirës ne veprën e D. Agollit) Nëntori Nr 6 1988 f 31-49 * ”Folklordaki mizah ve hiciv artistik araclarinin niteligi” bei IV Milleterasi tuerk halk kueltuerue kongresi program ve bildiri oezetleri Ankara Turqi 1991 f 77 http://www.millifolklor.com/sayfalar/55/55.pdf * "Instituti shqiptar për studime dhe arte""Aks" Nr 19-20 1995 * "Polemika: Konica -Noli ne vitet 1920-30" "Pajtimi" Nr f.35-49 1997 * "Veshtrim historik mbi institucionet shkencore shqiptare. Nga idete dhe projektet e para deri ne vitin 1944" "Studime historike" Nr 3-4 1998 * "Migrimi i te qeshures, ose kur popujt qeshin njelloj" "Perla" 4(12) f 39-50 1998 * Mato,Jakup "Misioni anglez ne Fterre" gazeta "Fterra jonë" Nr 2 korri viti 2001 * Emigrants involved in approaching and opposing attitudes to the albanian and italinan cultures në www.afcr-al.org * Mato,Jakup "The cultural paradoxes and the influneces on emigrants live"(About the book of Dr. Zyhdi Dervishi, "The crossed glimpses on the sea'' Krahu i shqiponjës 2008 Burim i të dhënave * Fjalori enciklopedik shqiptar (botimi i ri) botim i Akademisë së Shkencave të Shqipërisë Tirana 2008 vëllimi i dytë f 1657 ISBN 978-99956-10-29-9 * Nasip Meçaj, Xhemil Çelaj, Fatmir Toçi" Enciklopedia e Kurveleshit" Toena ISBN : 978 - 99943 - 1 - 496 - 6 * Hasan Hasani "Leksikoni i shkrimtareve shqiptare nga 1500-2001", S 294, Shtepia botuese Faik Konica Prishtina 2003 ISBN 9951-06-034-X (ose ISBN-13 9789951060349) * Apostol Pango "Enciklopedia e Delvinës dhe Sarandës" Toena f 243 ISBN 99927-1-597-9 * Dalan Shapllo "Shikim teresor i problematikes se satires dhe te humorit" "Koha jone" e merkure 11. tetor 2000 Tirana * Josif Papagjoni "Mato tregon pardokset e satires dhe te humorit" "Shekulli" e marte 23. janar 2001 Tirana Shih edhe * Per J.MATO http://fterra1.tripod.com/id64.html * Fterra jonë Lidhje të jashtme * "On emigrants live" * "Krahu gjermanisht" Category:Biografi shqiptarësh Category:Lindje 1934 Category:Vdekje 2005 Category:Studiues shqiptarë Category:Shkencëtarë shqiptarë ! Category:Pedagogë Shqiptarë Category:Enciklopedistë Category:Estetikë Category:Kritikë af:Jakup Halil Mato de:Jakup Mato en:Jakup Mato el:Jakup Mato fi:Jakup Mato hu:Jakup Mato it:Jakup Halil Mato nl:Jakup Mato no:Jakup Mato pl:Jakup Mato sv:Jakup Mato tr:Jakup Mato